


V is for V_la

by MacBeth



Category: Blake's 7, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, F/M, What's one vowel more or less, thick as thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeth/pseuds/MacBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One good thief deserves another!  Part 1 is gen.  Part 2 is not!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. V is for V_la

**V is for V_la**

_(what Vala said happened)_ **  
**

 

"You don't have to act like it's so funny."

"But it is! I mean – of all people – _you_ got robbed?"

"Not _robbed!_ Robbery is, you know, I'm armed, stick 'em up and hand over the pretties. If he'd tried that, I'd have handed him his head on a stick."

"On a platter."

"That too."

"I didn't know the terminology was so specific."

"Well, you all have lots of really specific terms for things you do. I do too. You should be able to understand that."

"So you weren't exactly robbed."

"No. I had my pocket picked."

"And now we have to go back to the Stargate, dial home, and admit to them that we need a new GDO because you let some low-life steal ours, and we can't exactly go back home without one."

"What did he look like?"

"Oh, you know. Not much. Not very tall, not very short, not dressed fancy. But he had the prettiest brown eyes and a really sexy accent. And he couldn't hold his booze. Well, I thought he couldn't. Maybe he was holding it better than I thought."

"Wait, you were drinking with him?"

"Well, yes. We started talking shop. That's how I knew he was a thief. He told me."

"He _what?_ "

"He did! He said 'Other people's property just comes naturally to me.' I liked that. I think I'll use it someday."

 


	2. Thick As Thieves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, the Prequel

**Thick as Thieves**

_(what really happened)_

 

Vala stretched luxuriously. Vila’s hand drew back from her left breast where it had been cupped, and she firmly recaptured it and set the retreating hand right back where it had been. “I didn’t ask you to stop doing that thing with your thumb . . . oh, yesss, that thing . . . ”

“This thing?”

“That’s even better, oooo . . . ”

 

Rather later, Vila made his second attempt to get out of bed and retrieve his clothes. They were completely tangled with Vala’s – no surprise there, even his clothes knew a good opportunity when it presented itself – and scattered all over the tiny sleeping cubicle they’d found in the more dodgy section of this planet’s spaceport district.

As he shook out his jacket, a little black electronic widget slid out of the sleeve of Vala’s blouse and thumped onto the floor, nearly missing his foot.

“Ow.” He picked it up. “This thing – ”

“It’s called a GDO.”

“What’s that mean?”

“I think it stands for ‘garage door opener’.”

“What? What’s a gah-rahge?” Vila turned the widget in his hands.

“I haven’t any idea. Anyway, go ahead and take it. It might impress your friends. Keep them from ragging on you for being gone so long.”

“They’re not exactly my friends.”

“Shipmates, then. It won’t actually do them any _good_ , not without a Stargate and the right address, but it might confuse them.”

“Confusing them’s always good.” Vila’s eyes glinted at the thought. “I do it whenever I can manage it.”

“Oh, me too. They make such delightful noises when they’re aggravated. Tell me, do they actually swallow that idiot act of yours?”

“They mostly figure I’m too thick to put on an act at all.”

Vala’s hand reached out with a deceptively languid gesture and grasped Vila in a very non-languid grip. “Mmm, not too thick at all, but getting thicker again . . . ”

Vila squeaked.

“Oh, stop it, I’m not going to twist anything off. Now put down those clothes and come back here.”

 

Rather later still, Vala was finally able to speak coherently again. “What did you say you told that other woman? The one whose legs were 'almost as good as mine'?”

“‘For a little man I’m a wonderful mover.’”

“The mover part, yes, definitely. But whoever called you a little man had _no_ idea what they were missing.”

 

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 (gen) was written for Fig Newton's SG-1 Crossover Alphabet Soup; part 2 (NOT gen) was written for Lost Spook's Blake's 7 Love250 comm and was partly inspired by a fic_promptly prompt from Paian: "Vila Restal & Vala Mal Doran, thick as thieves". 
> 
> The moral of the story is that you never know when an orphan prompt will suddenly be filled out of the blue.


End file.
